


Take what I want

by writingindarkness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Crying During Sex, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Fingering, First Time, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingindarkness/pseuds/writingindarkness
Summary: Curious Cats anon:If you do prompts, would you write about little Derek being used by uncle Peter?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Peter Hale, Peter Hale/Original Female Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 171





	Take what I want

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. No beta.  
> This is a work of fiction. I don’t own characters. I don’t condone incest. If you don’t like this sort of thing, then don’t read it.

Peter couldn’t believe his luck. His entire family gone for days, except him and his nephew. He could deal with the little brat if it meant he could relax, free of his older sister, and alpha.

He mostly let Derek do whatever he wanted within reason. The boy seemed content playing video games, and eating junk food.

On the second night Peter found Derek in his room. “I’m going to have a friend over. No going downstairs for anything. I ordered pizza, and you can play games all night.”

Derek frowned. “Mom doesn’t like strangers at the house, and you said you would watch a movie with me tonight.”

“What my sister doesn’t know won’t hurt her.” Peter replied. 

“But Peter.” 

“No buts.”   
  


...

Once Peter made sure Derek was all tucked away in his room, the doorbell rang. He opened it, seeing Darcy his fellow classmate. “Hey.” He grinned, letting her in. “Come in.

  
...

Derek made it two hours before he got bored. He wanted more Cactus Cooler, having finished the three cans he had. He could sneak down, the kitchen was next to the living room. With the tv playing Peter probably wouldn’t even hear him. 

He cracked open his door, tip-toeing down the hallway. The tv was on loud, voices echoing through the halls. 

Slowly he made his way down the steps, pausing at the base. He could see the lights flickering. 

Tiptoeing to the kitchen he heard a cry that sounded louder than the tv. He peaked around the corner, and couldn’t make sense of it at first, his eyes adjusted to the flashing lights. 

A girl was laid back on the couch, naked. Derek had seen boobs online, but this was real. He was more shocked that he could see Peter. Peters face in between the girls naked legs, head moving. “Fuck, yes. Right there.” The girl cried, eyes closed. 

One of her hands was in Peters hair, the other was pinching at her nipples. “Suck my clit, oh my god.” She arched her back. “Fuck me on your fingers, harder!”

Derek was too shocked to move, eyes locked on the scene before him. He could see Peters arm moving quickly, his mouth was pressed against the girls pussy. He had heard it called that by Peter. 

He felt his own cock twitch, like it did sometimes in the morning when he woke up. 

Flushing, he reached down squeezing himself, as he watched as Peter continued, after a few minutes the girl gasped out. Her body shaking and writhing. 

Peter pulled back, moving up to kiss her. Derek felt a rush of jealousy, watching him kiss her. The girl moaned. “Hurry up” she moaned. “I have curfew.”

Peter shoved his pants down, flinging them off before grabbing himself. 

Derek’s eyes bulged, seeing Peters uncut cock. It was much bigger than his own. Bigger than any he had seen before. Peter pushed it against the girl and started thrusting. Derek knew enough about sex, but had never seen it done. 

It was weird, the nudity, the moaning. He couldn’t help, but enjoy it. His hand didn’t leave his own cock though, rubbing himself through his shorts. 

It seemed violent and hard, the way Peters hips hit hers, jolting her. Her tits bouncing. 

“Don’t come inside me.” She hissed. “Come on my stomach.”

Peter groaned, pulling out. He stroked himself quickly, and Derek watched. Mouth gaping, as Peter came. Thick ropes of come splashed onto her stomach, as his uncle let out a soft moan. 

They all were silent for a moment before the girl huffed. “Do you have a towel or something?”

Peter let out a sound. “So much for afterglow.” He stood, stretching. 

Derek stumbled back, rushing back to the room. He tried to be quiet.

Peters head snapped to the side, hearing pattering. Footsteps. 

He rolled his eyes. Of course. 

“Hang on I’ll get you a towel.”

...

Derek made sure to pretend he was asleep when Peter checked on him that night. As soon as he left though, his mind was back on the display. He reached down, touching himself. It felt good, but he didn’t understand. Slowly he stroked himself like Peter did, and it fell into place. His toes curled as he thought of what he saw. Peters cock, sliding in and out. Shiny and wet. 

He gasped, feeling a new sensation. It wasn’t enough, he tried over and over, but nothing happened. He couldn’t do what Peter did.

Unsatisfied he turned over, trying to fall asleep. 

... 

He wasn’t fooled when Derek faked sleeping, but decided to address it later. 

The next night, Peter sat Derek on the couch to watch a movie. He didn’t think much of it, until he smelled something. He glanced over at Derek. 

It was clear the boy was not paying attention, he was too focused on looking at the couch. Peter opened his mouth to ask, when he realized. Derek was holding the pillow Darcy had been using to prop up her hips. No doubt it reeked of sex. “Thinking about last night?” He asked, eyes on Derek. 

The boys eyes snapped up to his. “What?” He murmured, flushing pink.

“Me and Darcy. When did you come in? Was I already fucking her?” He asked, loving the way Derek’s ears turned red. 

“I didn’t... I don’t.” 

“ You are a terrible liar.” Peter said snatching the pillow out of his hands and sniffing. 

It did smell like sex, but with the spicy smell of arousal. He looked down seeing a tent in Derek’s pants. “Oh did you get that when you watched?” Peter asked, chuckling. “Did you jerk off after?”

Derek flushed. “I didn’t mean to. I didn’t know you were doing that”

Peter hummed. “What did you see?” He asked. 

His eyes flicked away, not meeting Peters. “You were... your mouth. You were licking her.” 

He didn’t know why, but it made his cock twitch hearing him admit to watching. “So you watched me eat her cunt?” 

“I...” Derek mumbled. “No.”

“Then you saw me fuck her? Did you like it. Watching her tits bounce like that. Watching my cock slide deep inside her?” 

Peter reached down, palm on Derek’s hard on. “You liked it, watching me take her.”

His hips jerked into Peters touch, a gasp falling from his mouth. “It’s okay pup, you can tell the truth.”

Derek was too shocked to say anything, and Peter didn’t give him time. He got down low, yanking Derek’s pants down, revealing his cock to him. He wasn’t big, but he was hard. The speckles of hair reminded him of how young Derek was, that made it even better. He loved virgins. 

Peter leaned down, sucking him into his mouth. It didn’t even hit the back of his throat. Derek’s hands came up, grabbing Peters hair. He let out broken sounds, as Peter bobbed up and down.

It didn’t take long until the boy was seizing up, coming with a high pitched whine. Peter swallowed him easily, pulling off. “That’s good, pup.” He murmured. “How did it feel, the first mouth on you.”

Derek’s heart was racing, face flushed. “I... is that was sex feels like?” He asked, catching his breathe. 

“Sometimes it feels even better.” Peter said, sitting up. 

He took his own cock out, stroking it. “Come now, my turn.” 

It looked even bigger up close, and Derek looked up at Peters eyes. “I don’t know how.” He replied shyly.

“Don’t worry, roll over and get on your hands and knees.” He said. “I’m going to knot you.”

Derek’s heart picked up at that. Knotting was for pups, between mates. “I... you can’t knot me. I’m not a girl.”

Peter chuckled, tugging his clothes off. “Your moms sex education is severely lacking. You can knot anyone.” He said, flipping his nephew over the couch. 

Derek made a noise, as he was bent over. “Peter wait.” He started, but the fight died as soon as he felt his cheeks spread. 

He felt Peter shove his tongue against his hole, licking and sucking. The boy shook, fingers clutching the pillow in front of him. How did this feel so good? 

Peter didn’t stop, lapping at his virgin hole. He found the bottle of lube he had in his jeans with one hand and slicked up his fingers. He pushed one finger against the now relaxed ring of muscle and sunk in slowly. “Peter!” Derek gasped, ass clenching. “Stop!”

Peter paid no mind, slowly pushing it in and out of his hole. “That’s it pup, just like that. Soon you’ll be taking my cock like you were made for it.”

Derek buried his face in the pillow, fat tears rolling down his face. He felt ashamed, and aroused. He knew this was wrong, but it still felt good. 

Peter pushed a second finger inside, watching the hole stretch to accommodate the intrusion. “That’s it pup, look at you suck it up. God you are taking it better than any bitch.”

He used the remaining lube to slick his cock, before lining up with Derek’s hole. 

“Here we go pup. You are going to be leaking my seed all week.” He said, pushing the head of his cock inside. 

It sunk in slowly, and the velvet cushion of his virgin hole made Peter hiss. “Please stop! Peter no!” Derek tried to scramble forward, pushing away. 

He was no match for his uncle though, hands coming down to hold him still. “Take it like a good bitch.” He growled, slamming in, until his hips were flush against the tiny ass before him. 

Derek sobbed louder, it hurt, he felt like he was being split apart. 

Peter slowly fucked into him, cock sinking back into him over and over. “God I need to record this. You feel like a cunt.” He moaned, gripping at his hips.

He started fucking faster, hips slamming. He ignored the crying underneath him, too busy lost in the pleasure. Soon his knot was swelling, popping in and out with every thrust. “Bear down, pup.” Peter said reaching around to stroke Derek’s soft cock. “Tell me you want my knot.”

Derek didn’t answer, though his crying had lessened. “Say it.” He growled louder, feeling Derek’s cock harden. 

“I.. want your knot.” Derek hiccuped quietly. 

“Uncle Peter, breed your bitch.” He prompted. “Pump me full of your come.”

Derek let out a cry as the knot pushed in one last time, swelling bigger. “Uncle Peter, breed your bitch. Fill me with come.” He cried out, cock hard from the stimulation. 

Peter snarled, feeling his cock lock fully. He came with a roar, flooding the small body with his seed. He stroked Derek fast, making sure the boy came, spilling his watery come on the couch. 

Leaning forward, he nuzzled Derek’s neck, licking the sweat. “Good boy pup. You are a natural.” He pet his nephews sides. 

Derek cried quietly under him, waiting for his uncles knot to go down. “It hurts.”

“It’s okay, you will get used to it. A few more times and it won’t hurt at all.” He grinned, knowing this was not the end. 

He had a taste and there was no way he was stopping now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me more prompts on curiouscat (writingindarkness)! Or even here.  
> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> PS. If you come on my shit being pissy about how I tag or my notes or anything, remember. It takes zero dollars to reflect on how life literally means nothing and take a chill pill. ✌️


End file.
